When You Call My Name
by Reyeline Pucho
Summary: AKu, duduk manis dan diam menunggu, apakah kau mau untuk menoreh kearahku?


Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

When You Call My Name

© Reyeline Pucho & Jeevas Ryesykesss

_Hanya ada satu-satunya aku di dunia ini_

_Namun impianku adalah menjadi satu-satunya dunia bagi seseorang_

_._

_._

Ribuan tetes air hujan turun membasahi bumi. Sang raja malam hanya mampu bersembunyi di balik awan hitam yang mengusai langit saat ini. Aku terdiam membatu di tepi jendela yang terbuka lebar. Angin malam yang dingin menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarku. Hembusan angin dingin itu membelenggu ragaku yang hanya memakai piyama tipis saat ini. Meski begitu, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Mata zamrudku sibuk menatap cakrawala yang kini sedang menangis dengan hebat.

Aku menghela nafas. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah kamar dan ku tatap sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah muda yang berisi coklat yang terdapat di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Aku hanya mampu terdiam. Kemudian, aku melangkah ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk di sana.

Aku mengambil kotak kecil itu dan memperhatikannya sejenak. Sebuah pita berwarna merah muda melilit di kotak itu. Dan di bawah kotak itu tersemat sebuah kertas berisi pesan.

Aku kembali menghela nafas. Aku ingin memberikan kotak ini pada seseorang. Tapi, apa dia akan menerima pemberianku ini?

Tiba-tiba, keping-keping memori akan orang itu berputar di kepalaku. Bukan memori menyenangkan yang terputar, melainkan memori menyedihkan yang akan sangat menyesakkan hatimu bila kau merasakan penderitaan itu.

Aku menaikkan kakiku ke atas ranjang dan memeluk lututku. Ku harap memori menyedihkan tentang orang itu hilang dari kepalaku. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Dan aku pun menangis sejadinya.

Aku tak pernah berharap orang itu melihat diriku saat ini. Namun, harapan itu tak terkabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Tanpa ku tahu, secara tiba-tiba dia membuka pintu kamarku. Menatapku dengan pandangan bingung yang sangat jelas tersirat di matanya. Dia menghampiriku dan duduk tepat di depanku.

"Lizzie? Kau menangis?" ujarnya. Dengan lembut dia mengangkat daguku dan membuatku menatap mata orb-nya.

"Ti-tidak, Ciel"

Wajahku terasa memanas saat ini. Dapat kurasakan, saat ini, dengan sangat cepat jantungku memompa seluruh darah di tubuhku menuju pipiku. Aku membuang muka dan segara mengusap mataku yang sembab.

"Lizzie, bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

Ciel masih terpaku menatap wajahku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa aneh dengan sikapnya. Walau begitu aku suka karena dia begitu perhatian kepadaku.

"Tidak, Ciel. Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa," ujarku dengan senyum ceria. Aku tidak mau dia menjadi sedih karena melihat aku menangis.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu jangan bersedih lagi, My Lady," ujarnya sambil mencium pundak tanganku.

"Yes, my king"

Aku menunjukkan senyum terbaikku. Meski emosi Ciel telah hilang, akan tetapi kelembutannya masih ada dan terasa untukku.

"Lizzie, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku belum mengantuk, Ciel."

"Um.. Kenapa jendelanya tidak kau kunci?" Ciel bangkit dan melangkah menuju jendela. Hujan masih belum berhenti di luar. Air hujan yang masuk dari jendela sedikit membasahi pakaian Ciel. Ciel menutup jendela itu dan segera kembali kepadaku.

"Kau bodoh yah? Hujan lebat seperti ini, jendela malah kau biarkan terbuka," ujar Ciel. Dia beranjak pergi menuju lemari pakaianku dan mengambil selembar handuk.

"Maaf, Ciel.." ujarku dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa. Lain kali jangan kau ulangi." Ciel mengeringkan rambutku yang basah. "Ini, silahkan keringkan tubuhmu," ujarnya sambil memberi handuk kepadaku.

".Terima kasih. Tapi, rambutmu juga basah, Ciel."

"Tidak apa. Kau keringkan saja dulu tubuhmu."

Aku hanya terdiam. "Keringkan rambutmu dulu. Baru aku, Ciel," ujarku sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Iya, Lizzie," ujar Ciel.

Selanjutnya, Ciel hanya terdiam, begitu juga dengan aku. Aku pun berhenti mengerikan rambutnya.

"Ciel, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ujarku sambil menunjukkan kotak kecil berwarna merah muda dengan pita yang terlilit di kotak itu.

"Itu apa, Lizzie?" ujar Ciel.

"Hadiah. Isinya coklat. Ku harap kau menerima ini…" ujarku dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Dia mengambil kotak kecil itu dari tanganku. "Boleh ku buka?"

"Tentu saja, Ciel," ujarku sambil tersenyum manis.

Ciel membuka kotak kecil itu. Dia tersenyum manis kepadaku ketika melihat apa yang terdapat di dalamnya. Sebuah coklat berbentuk love kecil yang sungguh lucu. "Apa coklat ini buatanmu?"

"Iya. Aku ingin kau mencobanya."

Ciel tertawa kecil. Dia memakan coklat itu dan terdiam.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" ujarku dengan semangat.

"Hm.. Aku mau kau ikut merasakannya juga," ujarnya.

Sejurus kemudian, Ciel sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Aku tak mampu berkata sepatah katapun. Dia menciumku dan membuatku tidak bisa berbicara. Lalu, Ciel mendekap tubuhku erat.

Perlahan, lidahnya mulai masuk ke dalam mulutku. Samar-samar aku merasakan coklat buatanku terasa di mulutku. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan kembali menciumku dengan pelan dan lembut. Aku baru tahu bahwa Ciel pandai berciuman.

Dicium dan dipeluk olehnya di saat bersamaan membuat hatiku begitu tenang sekaligus senang.

Ciuman itu akhirnya pun berakhir. Kemudian, Ciel menatap mataku dengan intens. "Maafkanku, Lizzie," ujarnya.

"Kenapa Ciel minta maaf?" ujarku dengan bingung.

"Aku sudah tidak bersikap sopan kepada lady terhormat sepertimu," ujarnya. Wajahnya tertunduk, menandakan dirinya sangat menyesal karena tadi telah menciumku.

"Tidak apa, Ciel. Aku malah senang. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf kepadaku," ujarku. Aku mengangkat wajahnya dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

"Ya sudah. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur, Lizzie," ujar Ciel.

"Tapi kau belum tidur, Ciel. Kau dulu yang tidur, baru aku mau tidur," kataku menyuruhnya tidur. Aku memang keras kepala dan aku memang tak mau meninggalkan Ciel sendirian.

"Tidak. Kau yang tidur duluan, Lizzie. Kau tahu? Seorang lady sebaiknya tidak tidur malam untuk menjaga kecantikannya," ujar Ciel sambil menatap mataku dengan intens.

Aku hanya mampu terdiam dan membalas tatapan matanya—mencoba mencari tahu apa arti dari setiap enigma yang terpancar di sorot matanya.

"Lizzie… Hei, Lizzie? Kau melamun?" ujar Ciel sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mataku.

"Ah.. Ma-maaf. Tadi aku melamun," ujarku dengan wajah bersemu malu.

"Tidak apa. Wajahmu terlihat lucu ketika melamun," ucap Ciel sambil mengelus pipiku dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum jahil.

"Benarkah?" kataku dengan mata yang membulat.

"Yah. Sekarang, bagaimana jika kah tidur?" ujar Ciel menyuruhku untuk tidur kembali.

"Baiklah." Aku mulai bersiap untuk tidur. Ku baringkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang empuk dan menempatkan kepalaku di atas bantal dengan posisi yang senyaman mungkin. Lalu Ciel menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut kesayanganku.

"Selamat tidur, Lizzie," ujar Ciel tepat di samping telingaku.

"Selamat tidur, Ciel."

Ciel mulai beranjak pergi. Dia mematikan lampu kamar lalu menutup pintu. Sebelumnya, samar-samar aku mendengar dia mengucapkan 'mimpi indah.' Entah kenapa aku sangat senang. Detak jantungku berdetak cepat. Perlahan aku mulai menutup mata dan tersenyum bahagia. Sampai akhirnya, kantuk membuaiku dan membawa diriku pergi menjelajahi alam mimpi.

.

FIN

Saya Elin, sebenarnya, saya bingung kenapa saya yang disuruh publish, padahal ini kerjaannya orang aneh yang duduk sebangku dengan saya (baca: Jeevas Ryesykesss) #disambit.

Pembaca yang cantik dan ganteng, baik, rajin menabung, berbakti pada orangtua,keren, dan tidak sombong, Elin minta Riview-nya ya Makasih XD

Silahkan kunjungi dan baca baca fic-nya Jeevas Ryesykess ya :D #dipelototin

Elin & Shella 2011


End file.
